


colors to my ears

by BubbleGumJun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Colors, Piano, i was really tired when i wrote this, jun plays the piano, listening to piano music before i sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: junhui plays color back into the world





	colors to my ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coza).



in a world full of blacks and greys, nothing stood out. nothing was happy. everything was dark and sad. what gave junhui a small little piece of happiness was piano. it was his stepping stone into the world of color. 

he started low, he always did. the low notes brought little tastes of color. he could feel them the blues and purples flying through the air. chord progression, middle notes, minor chords turning into major more colors. greens and reds this time. he's lost in the music. he's playing out in public this time. he doesn't realize the crowd around him amazed by his skill. his eyes are closed. higher notes better feelings all the colors flying. he can feel them the yellows and oranges. bright. 

crash down. low notes minor chords. color goes away. the crowd grasps. the brief taste of color has left them wanting more. his fingers stop. a rest. he looks at the crowd and leaves. 

the color didn't stay. 

he tries again several weeks later. he starts happier this time a rush of colors everyone around him has a taste of them. all the yellows blues greens reds oranges to create a rainbow of colors. they see color. for the first time in this dark and sad world there's happiness and color and hope. 

it doesn't stay. he hits the wrong notes sending the greens away with the reds soon to follow until nothing is left. he leaves again. 

 

his hope is running out. the little hope the world has, went into him. he's saving the no color world. he was chosen. 

last time. a piano recital. he starts in the middle. slowly colors begin to fill the room. people smile people are happy. more colors until the room is completely filled with color and happiness. 

one boy starts to dance. the color spreads outside of the room to the building. the power of the two is bringing color to the world. junhui plays on. he's finally got it. his fingers move faster more keys being pressed more color. 

until bam. 

the dark cold and colorless world is filled with color. no more sadness or grief just happiness. the people in the room celebrate. junhui stops as does the boy dancing. they smile at each other. junhui leaves. 

he's nowhere to be found the next day. all people want to honor him. he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey sucks but 
> 
> also junhui doesn't die


End file.
